Baby Tooth's Past
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: Some say she did it because of resentment. Others say she did it for love. We will never know why, just that she did it. (Jack's Sister/Baby Tooth/Jack Frost) Discontinued
1. Prolouge

A full moon shone brightly that night. It reflected on the frozen lake. A human girl stared at the lake for a minute. To the average person, this was just an ordinary lake. But not to her. Tooth knew this. The girl let a tear roll down her cheek and fall onto the icy surface.

The girl dropped to her knees and let it all out. She put her head in her hands and started to sob. The fairy could only watch from the bushes as the girl cried. Tooth heard her mumble something, but she couldn't make out what she said. So the fairy crept a little closer.

"You took him away from me," The girl whispered before bringing her fist down on the ice of the lake. It sent a crack running through the frozen surface. The human sighed and picked a nearby blossom and set it on the ice. Tooth understood what it was like to loose someone like that.

"This is her?" The fairy whispered as she looked up at the moon. The moon shone brighter than before, encouraging the guardian to go up to her. Toothania took a deep breath before stepping into the light. She rested her hand on the human's shoulder before leaning closer to whisper,

"You are safe now, little one. You will see him again, but paitence is a virtue." The girl whipped around in surprise. Just as the human opened her mouth to speak, she felt her world starting to spin. The fairy watched as the miserable girl turned into a tiny, beautiful hummingbird. The bird let out a happy chirp and flew up next to Tooth.

"What to call me?" Tooth paused for a moment.

"Call me Mama Tooth," She said, gently stroking the hummingbird.


	2. Remembering

I squeezed out from underneath the pillow and took a deep breath of fresh air. Well, fresh compared to the hot stuffy oxygen underneath the fluffy pillow. I sighed and gripped the tooth in my hand as I flew out the window. Mama Tooth would be so proud when I brought her this one.

The young girl, who was about 6 or 7, had flossed. I smiled at the child as she slept now, drool seeping onto the pillow. I flitted my feathers and zoomed off towards Tooth Palace. The wind that rushed by me and flowed between my feathers always satisfied me.

As I got closer, I could see large black horses that were chasing after my fellow tooth fairies. I dropped the tooth in surprise. I dove to catch it, but it fell. I ruffled my feathers in determination before flying as fast as I could towards the action. I blinked and looked around, trying to find the perfect target.

After about a minute, I choose the largest of the black stallions. I gathered all of my strength and sped towards him. I dug my beak into the dark sand, but it only got the horse's attention. I backed away, then turned and sped away as fast as I could.

I stopped for a minute and looked at my surroundings. Tooth fairies were being chased all over the place, most of them gone. Suddenly my vision went black, and I felt like I was moving downward.

"Are you okay, Baby Tooth?" Jack said, opening his hands. I nodded with a weak grin. But as she looked at Jack, she could remember everything.

~Flashback~

_"Come on, Jack!" I said as I pulled on his wrist. The dark haired teen smiled and allowed me to tug him outside._

_ "You be careful," A slim, tall woman told Jack. He smiled and nodded._

_ "We will!" I smiled, happy to finally get him to teach me. He had been promising me skating lessons for about 2 weeks now. The cold bit my skin, but it felt good compared to the hot air inside. _

_ Jack knelt down into the snow to help me get my skates on. I was lucky to have a brother like him. Who wanted to protect me. As he finished tying my shoes, my brother lead my out onto the ice. _

_ "Now, just put your weight on the blade. There you go!" He smiled as he guided me. He took a step or two back, being careful not to slip. I shakily skated forward, only to freeze at the sound of cracking. I slowly looked down to see the ice breaking beneath the sharp blades. _

_ I met Jack's gaze, and I could see fear. Panic surged through me as I tried to keep from falling in. _

_ "J-Jack, I'm scared!" I said, my voice shaking like Jack when he was supposed to be in bed. My big brother nodded as a bit of ice cracked beneath his feet. _

_ "I know, I know. But we are going to have a little fun instead!" He said with a smirk._

_ "No we are not!" I called back. How would we have fun when the ice was breaking beneath our feet?_

_ "Yes we will! Would I trick you?"_

_ "_Yes!_ You always play tricks!" I said as a bit more ice crackled. _

_ "Well, not this time," He said comfortingly, taking a step forward. The ice beneath his foot crackled like lightening. Fear pumped through her blood. She was scared. _

_ "Hey, you wanna play a game? We can play hopscotch, like we play everyday," Jack said. I weakly smiled. Hopscotch?_

_ "Yeah! It is just as easy as…1," He said as he stepped forward. I watched as he carefully stepped forward, only to almost fall. _

_ "Woah!" He laughed as he regained his balance. I giggled. _

_ "2," He breathed as he took another step forward. I held my breath. _

_ "3!" He exclaimed, stepping onto the firmer part of the ice. He grabbed a hooked stick and held it out towards her. _

_ "Now it is your turn," He whispered, "1.." He counted as I took a shaky step forward. The thin ice crackled so loudly that it hurt her ears. _

_ "2…" I took another step forward only to result in the same cracking. _

_ "3!" I put my foot out in front of me to be hooked by Jack's stick and pulled to safety. I looked up with a relieved smile. Jack smirked back with a sigh of relief. _

_ Our happy moment ended when he plummeted through the ice into the cold, dark water. _

_ "Jack!" I yelled as I reached a hand out to try to save my brother. But he was gone. I would have gone over there to see, but I was too afraid. Afraid of falling, but more afraid of seeing the lifeless body of the brother who just saved me. _

~Flashback over~

I flew up a little and just rested on his shoulder. I curled up to his cold neck, thankful to at least see my brother again. Even if he didn't recognize me. Yet.

**Author's Note: Feels! I know there is a lot of feels in this chapter. You don't need a heart, right? XD **


	3. Into the Dark

I stiffened and fluttered towards Tooth Palace. It had been a while since I had first remembered my past. But it was quite disturbing. The way he fell into the water… Saving my life. I hadn't told Mama Tooth about my past yet. I knew that she had turned me, but chances are that she didn't know about Jack and me as sister and brother.

Pain suddenly flashed through my wing and I started to fall. I waved my wings rapidly in fear. Fear of falling. Is that something a bird should have? I looked at my wing as I plummeted towards the grassy ground, and gulped. Black sand covered my entire right wing.

I was caught, and I sighed in relief and looked up at my savior. I felt like I had just touched Jack's staff. I saw golden eyes creepily stare back at me. His hand wrapped around me, squeezing me tight. His nails were disgustingly dirty and untrimmed.

I chirped in frustration as he whipped around to simply walk back to his dark layer. Lifting my head, I aimed at his pointer finger before plunging my beak downward. He let out an aggravated yelp, but just wrapped his hand tighter around my bird body.

So there was nothing I could do as the dark man took me down to his layer. It was a good 15 minutes before we were there, for his pace was slow. Once we finally got there though, I wished that it had taken longer. It was a dark room, mainly corrupted by shadows. The part that was lit was where a small globe stood. It was a black globe, but with little lights. I stared at it for a moment before observing the rest of the room. There wasn't much to see, for the last time I had been here was when Jack came down here. It was empty without all of the teeth of the children.

I was jerked out of my study when I was roughly tossed into a cage. I rubbed the back of my head in annoyance, and stood on my tiny feet. I wobbled forward, much more used to flying than to walking. But my wing was badly injured.

Pitch gripped two bars of the cage and looked at me. His soft breath spilled into the cage and made me want to vomit. If I thought his nails were nasty, his breath was worse. I narrowed my eyes at the Boogey Man and ruffled my feathers in aggravation.

"You will be the key to my power," He laughed. I suddenly realized his plan and chirped with anger. He wanted Jack's staff. Again. If he could get rid of Jack, he would weaken the guardians.

Pitch whirled around and simply walked away, without another word to me. I yelled and I chirped, hoping that Jack wouldn't fall into Fear's trap. I banged against the bars with my body, only to get pain sent through my hurt wing. I tried to slip through the bars, but they were too close together.

I finally gave up and slumped to the ground. It annoyed me that I couldn't do anything. I hated being the damsel in distress, especially if it would put my own brother in danger. But I was stuck. If I could find a way out of the cage, I could escape.

After wobbling around the cage for about a minute I figured out that the only way out was through the top of the cage. I tried to fly only to find myself face first on the floor of the jail. I sighed and tried to climb, using only my left wing, on the plaid style bars. I only got a few inches off the ground before collapsing to the ground. I was exhausted. I had worked a lot the last few days in hope to be noticed by Mama Tooth; in fact I hadn't slept for the previous 48 hours. I curled up, silently hoping that Jack wouldn't notice that I was missing.

Mama Tooth would have noticed though. I sighed and closed my eyes, pushing all of my worried thoughts to the side. I would probably be able to think once I rested. Sleep quickly overcame me, and from the first moment of my dream, I knew I was in a nightmare.

**Author's Note: Thanks for responding! I did not think that I would get 4 reviews to continue in just a day! Thanks! :D**

I


	4. Jack and Tears

I woke up shivering. A cold breeze had hit me hard. I sat up and wobbled to the edge of the cage. I looked down to see the winter spirit himself. I chirped out, hoping to get his attention. But he ignored me as he glared at Pitch.

_I knew it!_ _Why couldn't I have gotten out sooner?_ I chirped louder, only to have black sand tossed at my other wing. It was now covered in black sand too. I groaned and sat down. Why couldn't Pitch just be done?

"The staff, Jack." I scrambled to my tiny feet and stumbled forward. I shook my head, not wanting him to make the deal. Jack stared at Pitch for a moment, narrowing his eyes. _No… Jack don't! _

I was relieved when I saw a flash of blue. Pitch hadn't been quick enough. He had been frozen up to his shoulders. I chirped as Jack flew up to the cage. He froze the lock, quickly breaking it. It fell down to the shadowy ground next to the Boogey Man with a clang.

My brother held out his cold hands. I unsteadily jumped into his pale hands. Jack brushed some of the sand off and sighed.

"This is all my fault," He whispered. My eyes widened. No! He wasn't going to blame himself for this. I chirped out, only to remember that he couldn't understand me. I shook my head wildly. I looked up at him, sighing. _This isn't your fault, Jack. _

He cupped his hands and flew towards the deep hole that was the entrance to Pitch's layer. Jack suddenly cringed and let out a yelp. My breathing was deep and jagged. What just happened?

My brother hit the ground, making me tumble out of his hands. I leaped up, and wobbled the best I could over to Jack. I gulped when I saw a single, black arrow in his back.

I flapped my wings to find that a little bit of the sand fell off. I shook it rapidly, and took off a little. I could fly again. But Jack was hurt. I needed to get the other guardians.

In a panic, I pulled the arrow out of his back. But I was too late. Black sand started to cover his body. I yelled out, trying to talk to him. But it covered his clothing, his bare feet, and his arms. And soon, his head. Tears streamed down my face. My brother!

I needed help. I flew up and flapped my way out of the dark layer. The sun was bright. I let my eyes adjust. It was a partly cloudy day. I shook the casual thoughts away and flew as fast as I could towards Tooth Palace.

But I realized I wouldn't be quick enough. I was about to go back when a hole appeared in the ground. A certain rabbit hopped out of the hole. His nose twitched when he saw me.

"Huh, one of Tooth's little ankle biters, eh?" He said looking at me. I started to chirp at him, only to realize that he couldn't understand me. I then gripped Bunnymund's paw the best I could, and tried to get him to follow me.

"Where are ya takin' me, mate?" He asked, amused. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He suddenly realized how serious I was.

I flew as fast as I could towards the hole with Bunny following me. I pointed at the hole as we heard Jack let out a yell of pain. I looked at Bunnymund pleadingly.

"Don't worry; I will help him, mate. Little ankle biter, go get Tooth. Here, to get you started here is a tunnel," He said as he loudly stomped twice on the ground with his right foot. A hole swiftly appeared in the ground.

_I nodded a thank you and dove into the tunnels, fear pumping through my blood. _

**Author's Note: **

** Hey guys! From now on, I will have a rule. I will not post another chapter on any of my stories until I get at least two reviews on each previous chapter. Basically: 2 reviews=Another Chapter ASAP. (This chapter is an exception/gift.)**

** Thanks! I appreciate the support!**

** -HopemoonWarrior**


	5. Wooden Nightmare

I fluttered down the tunnels as fast as I could. My wings hurt by the time I reached the other end, but I knew that it was the fastest way I could go. I flew towards the Tooth Palace as fast as I could. I pushed past the other fairies who chirped in annoyance. I flew up to Mama Tooth and chirped loudly.

As soon as I finished my very brief description of what happened, her eyes went round with panic. She cupped me in her hands and started quickly towards Pitch's Layer. My head whirled. My heart raced. Panic and fear consumed me. Jack couldn't die. He just couldn't!

I could see that Mama Tooth was almost as panicked as I was. Her eye brows were scrunched up in worry. I hadn't seen her run this fast since the attack from Pitch. Her wings flapped so fast I couldn't see each individual wing. Her feather lied lower on her head than usual, showing a sign of fear or sadness. Probably both, I guessed.

As we reached the layer, she didn't even pause to stop. Mama Tooth flew down into the layer. Bunnymund was trapped in the corner, his ears back in worry. Nightmare horses surrounded him. You could count the ribs on each horse if you wanted to. They were made of the same dark sand that had made me unable to fly. Their eyes glowed a bright yellow. It sent a shiver down my spine to think that I was almost eaten by one of those creatures.

Jack was sprawled out on the floor like before, but within the next second he was gone. My feathers ruffled in panic. Where did he go? But before I could think any more, Mama Tooth was flying towards Bunnymund. I flew up a little before she started attacking a few of the horses. I knew I couldn't do much, but maybe I could get their attention. I went over to one of the dark sand cages and rammed my body into it. It made a large clattering noise and caught some of their attention.

A couple raced towards me. Now what? I turned tail and started to fly, ignoring how much my wings protested. I raced through, quickly pulling to the side every once in a while to dodge a cage or another nightmare.

Soon I found my world whirling around me as I started to plummet towards the ground. Only at the last minute was I able to pull up and get out of the way. I whipped around and saw that the nightmares that had been chasing me hit the ground and dissolved.

I turned to see that Mama Tooth and Bunnymund had finished the nightmares off. I flew over, pushing my exhausted body towards the two. My eyes searched the room for any sign of Jack. At the sight of wood, I nearly fainted.

_The only sign of Jack was his staff, which had been torn in two._

**Author's Note: **

** Thanks for all of the reviews! 3 Keep reviewing though! :D (Remember, 2 reviews = Another Chapter) Sorry for such a short chapter, I had writers block. :/**

** Thanks!**

** -HopemoonWarrior**


	6. Discontinuing? Very Important!

**Author's Note: Hey! I am thinking about discontinuing this story. I have become less and less interested in this story, so unless I am motivated to continue I am going to stop. Here are the stories that I am thinking about discontinuing:**

_**Baby Tooth's Past**_

**or**

_**Hearts Broken (Aka Fionna Battles Emotions 2)**_

**I will discontinue one of them, because I don't want to force myself to write. Then it just turns out horribly written. So if you would like me to continue one of them, then please go to my profile and vote on my poll. I will close the poll at the end of the month, so vote while you can please. **

**Thanks!**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


	7. Results

**Ok, the results are in for which story I will discontinue. Here are the votes for which one I ****_should_**** continue:**

**Hearts Broken: 88% of the votes**

**Baby Tooth's Past: 11% of the votes**

**So I will be discontinuing Baby Tooth's Past. But, to make up for it, I am going to let you guys decide the ending. (Thanks for the idea AuthorinWonderland) So you can write your own ending! :) I would love to see your creative ideas for how it could end.**

**As for Hearts Broken, I will be continuing. :) So don't cry Fioleeluver. It may take a little longer, but I will continue. I promise.**

**Thanks!**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


End file.
